deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lockheed
One of the greatest warriors of the alien race called the Flock, Lockheed was engaged in battle against the alien Brood on their homeworld when he encountered the young Earth mutant Kitty Pryde. Secretly returning to Earth with Kitty and her X-Men teammates, Lockheed found a nest of alien Sidri beneath the X-Men’s mansion and, along with Kitty and her teammate Colossus, they defeated the aliens. Kitty named Lockheed after a character in a fairytale, which itself was named after the X-Men’s old SR-71 Lockheed Blackbird jet, and the pair quickly became inseparable friends. On the alien Battleworld, Lockheed befriended a female dragon, later named “Puff,” and after the X-Men returned to Earth she grew to gigantic size and caused chaos in Tokyo until Lockheed defused the situation, after which she shrank to normal size. Lockheed later joined Kitty in becoming a founding member of the British super-team Excalibur. During a battle with the despotic Doctor Doom, Lockheed was severely wounded while protecting Kitty. After undergoing surgery, his astral form was transported aboard the spaceship that carried the collective transient souls of his entire space-faring race. There, Lockheed was placed on trial for abandoning not only his people, but his intended bride on their wedding day. Lockheed defended his decision to leave, but during his speech the ship’s pilots fell asleep. Lockheed was able to regain control of the ship, preventing his people’s souls from dissipating. The court still found him guilty; however, they commuted the death sentence and instead exiled him from the Flock. Battle vs. Pikachu (by Utter noob and BeastMan14) Ash hoists himself over the gate, with his companion Pikachu not far behind. He had heard reports of this X-Mansion having all sorts of mystical events and going-ons. And where there were mystical events, there was usually a Pokémon nearby. "How's it sound buddy? You up for this?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu surveyed the mansion. Pikachu, with a look of determination, nodded and began to walk towards the mansion. Ash laughed and said,"Hey! Wait up!" Meanwhile, Lockheed sat on the roof of the mansion, watching these intruders. Normally, he knew not to fear the worst. But the small rat creature worried him. Maybe he would fly down and attempt to communicate with it. Flapping down, he prepared to say hello. Lockheed flew down towards the intruders, startling Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu prepared to defend Ash whenever Lockheed said “Hello.” Ash and Pikachu looked around and then realized that Lockheed could talk. “Why have you came here?” asked Lockheed Ash reached for his Pokedex but Lockheed thought he had a gun and he flew towards Ash but Pikachu interrupted with a quick attack. Lockheed flew higher into the air and blasted several fire balls at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged the first two then used iron tail and he hit the last one, launching it back up at Lockheed. Lockheed dodged it and flew down readying his claws. Pikachu jumped back and used thunder, but it missed. Pikachu tried to quick attack, but Lockheed blocked it and slashed twice at the Pokémon, forcing him to the ground. “PIKA!” yelled Pikachu as a large bolt of thunder fell from a cloud above, electrocuting Lockheed and giving him time to escape his grip. Slipping from Lockheed’s grasp, Pikachu formed an Iron Tail and slammed it into Lockheeds jaw, sending both him and Pikachu tumbling down to the ground. "Pikachu! Quick, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu charged at the still disoriented Lockheed, shouting,"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika peeee!") And slammed into him. Lockheed went flying, and seemingly goes limp. Pikachu goes in close to Lockheed, checking to see if he is unconscious. Suddenly, Lockheed breaths a massive gust of fire into Pikachu's face, and smashes his tail into the surprised Pokémon’s jaw. Pikachu stumbles back, but braces himself. Lockheed rushes forward to claw Pikachu, but Pikachu quickly dodges and tackles him. Lockheed hurled a fireball at Pikachu but Pikachu used shock wave to strike down the fire. Lockheed hurled a stream of fire as Pikachu used volt tackle, leaping through the flames and slamming into his jaw. Lockheed was sent flying into the roof of the building… Pikachu paused, waiting. Suddenly, Lockheed appeared from the rubble, and stumbled out, badly injured and exhausted. Then collapsed, exhausted. Ash shouts,"Yeah! We did it! Alright, now let’s catch this Pokemon." He tosses a poke-ball at Lockheed, and is surprised as it bounces off. "What?" Ash asked, shocked. “This thing wasn't a Pokémon? Then what can this be…” Expert's Opinion Pikachu won this battle thanks to a larger amount of abilities. Lockheed was limited to a single projectile while Pikachu could choose from an entire arsonal of them. Pikachu's ability to attack first with quick attack, never miss with shock wave, and deal tons of damage with thunder allowed him to control the fight with ease. Pikachu is the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, votes, and weapons, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Super-Human Warriors